


噩梦

by Amy_Lei



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 宝条曾在萨菲罗斯体内埋下一颗种子。现在它生根发芽，成了克劳德的——亦或萨菲罗斯的——噩梦。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 7





	噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 萨菲罗斯/克劳德（斜线有意义）  
> Re萨云，萨菲罗斯隐二周目  
> 本质这是个互攻故事，而本篇只是故事的上半部分  
> 本篇为SC，下篇为CS  
> 两篇可独立观看，不影响阅读
> 
> 一hu个che小bie私dang设zhen：  
> 宝条在萨菲罗斯身上动了点手脚，以进行一项“有趣实验”。萨菲罗斯需要与人产生联系、有交流，需要他人的关怀、爱慕。长期缺乏这些情感联系会让萨菲罗斯的体温逐渐降低。英雄时期的萨菲罗斯无需担心没有他人仰慕倾注在自己身上，因而并未察觉此事。
> 
> 警告：  
> 这是篇原本只想炖肉结果可劲儿搞剧情的剧情肉，大部分情节是“梦”、“幻觉”，略意识流  
> 有精神层面的伤害描写、血腥描写、脏器描写  
> 涉及产乳、伪生子（云盘）等描写  
> 略倾向R18G，请做好心理准备  
> 变态的不是我，是老萨（胡言乱语）

**[雪、雪、血——**

**寒冷——**

**他仿佛沉入了深海。死的绝望扼住他那一条巧舌，似要压垮最后一根脊骨。]**

* * *

梦对他而言本是宽慰。

然而当刺骨的疼痛如千万细针搅乱他脆弱的脑浆，梦成了追捕克劳德·斯特莱夫的魔鬼。那魔鬼带着浓烈的焦味，是火红、是粘稠的。魔鬼的两根长角扭曲黝黑；魔鬼的皮肤像是焦炭，其下炙热蔓延；魔鬼的身影一如昔日，高大得要把整栋房子压入火海。

现在魔鬼站在他面前，对他说：“过来，克劳德。”

当人清醒意识到自己在做梦，他很容易就能醒来。但克劳德不行。一则他缺乏那所谓的“勇气”，逃避与软弱构成了他人格最脆弱的部分；二则他逃不了这个永恒的噩梦，正如噩梦缠着他的整个人生。他记得闭上眼前的房间狭窄逼仄，记得蒂法笑着对他道别时嘴角的弧度；记得将破坏剑放在墙角，剑身与墙面碰撞发出铿锵声响。

同样，他记得萨菲罗斯带来的疼痛。疼痛、搅得大脑不安宁的疼痛。

克劳德毫不怀疑萨菲罗斯——现在的脑子坏掉的这一个——是变态，和变态交流也不需要寒暄礼仪。他大大方方站在这片虚无中，等着这面目可憎的魔鬼说出诱惑的污言秽语。萨菲罗斯很少——可说一次没有——如此大张旗鼓来见面。他更像个闺中怨妇，躲在门帘背后说上几句，只留下满腔狠毒。

所以克劳德确信，这次萨菲罗斯是来干正事的。尽管他也不知萨菲罗斯的“正事”有几成是污染星球，有几成是关于他本人。

克劳德想象他握着一把剑，想象剑的厚实感。于是他的手中多出一把大剑，通体黑色，其上布满刻痕。他将大剑横立在身旁，看着魔鬼，而魔鬼同样看着他。“你又想做什么？”克劳德问。他说得很轻，但在梦里被无限放大，掷地有声。他其实有些逞强，他想萨菲罗斯也发现了他那点小心思。

我只是个十五岁的孩子啊，克劳德漫不经心地想，随即思索为什么会感叹出十五岁这么个不切实际的数字。

“克劳德，摸摸你的脸。”

我不会听你的话，克劳德想。他甚至将空闲的那只手背在身后，无声诉说着抗议。

“它是温热的，对吗？”

刺痛、刺痛搅得他意识混乱。萨菲罗斯抓住了他背在身后的手腕，非人的怪物似乎一直站在他身后，只等伸手扣住他主动送上来的那只手。战斗本能让克劳德几乎同一时间做出反应，他猛地抽出右手，借着惯性连带整把重剑都朝后抡去。

但萨菲罗斯比他更快。

起初像是微冷的风拂过，随后却变成灼热的痛。克劳德身体前倾，右手不堪重负，丢下了赖以生存的巨剑。狭长的刀刃刺入小臂，穿过两根骨头、穿过肌肉韧带、穿过他血淋淋的灵魂，将他钉死在地上。疼痛让克劳德产生手臂脱臼的错觉，仿佛此刻被贯穿的那团血肉不属于他、是从他身上掉下来的无用部件。

“唔......”他一定发出了点声音，屈辱地彰显自身何等弱小。

“感受到了吗？”

“感受......什么......”这该死的弱小，克劳德呼吸一窒。

“血的温度，克劳德。母亲的血、我的血、你的血。”不知为何，克劳德从萨菲罗斯的话中品出一丝焦急。若非身处狼狈境地，他几乎忍不住笑出声。焦急和萨菲罗斯就像永无交集的平行线，是被萨菲罗斯的字典排除的形容。然而他的理智在这不正常的信息里来回翻找，如一闷棍敲醒了他。

萨菲罗斯在焦急什么？克劳德侧着头躺在不冷不热的地上，侧脸因挤压变形充血。

突然，他感觉抓到一丝端倪。他的手臂是冰冷的，他的手腕也是冰冷的。萨菲罗斯的手指如同正宗的寒刃，没有一丝温度。以往有萨菲罗斯的幻觉、那些糟糕的体验，男人像在皮肤上覆了层火，靠近克劳德时能把额头渗出的冷汗蒸干。如今他再靠近，哪怕毫无嫌隙，克劳德只感到死的冰冷。

“你冷得像从坟墓里爬出来的死人，萨菲罗斯。”

* * *

“我不想死，也不想你死。”萨菲罗斯毫不在意克劳德的恶言讽刺，走到如今他听得比这恶毒的几只手都数不过来。但克劳德的态度惹恼了他，像在他伤口上撒了把盐，凶恶至极。“我的确，出了点小问题......”萨菲罗斯抽出正宗，稍稍抽离身子。克劳德如缺水的鱼，大口呼吸来之不易的宽松。

梦都是不疼的。现在克劳德可以毫不犹豫地在这个结论后面打上一个X。梦里会有疼痛，只是这些疼痛被适当降低。这是萨菲罗斯和他连接的梦，早已扭曲成别的什么东西。所以当正宗悬在后腰，一点点刺破肌肤、陷入血肉时，克劳德感到疼痛和比疼痛更甚的寒冷。

萨菲罗斯和他的刀宛如一体，没有活的温度。萨菲罗斯带给他的疼痛也不是料想中的剧痛，更像是快好伤疤边缘的新生皮肤为了顶掉老旧死皮引发的瘙痒，红红地绕了一圈。萨菲罗斯握着正宗的手一点儿也不抖，否则克劳德的肠胃都能给刀刃搅合成一团黏糊糊的肉块。他凝视克劳德的神情十分专注，魔晄浸染的非人眼瞳闪着奇异的光芒。

“没想到你还有肢解的......”克劳德完好的左手猛地绕过头顶举起晾在一旁的重剑，朝后扔去。“——变态嗜好。”

萨菲罗斯眼睛都没眨一下，膝盖抵着克劳德的身体，没拿刀的手再次擒住克劳德相比之下可说娇小的腕部。克劳德有些郁闷，似乎萨菲罗斯总是比他快上那么点。萨菲罗斯的手指紧紧贴着他的皮肤，这魔鬼还在逐渐加大力度——终于，克劳德听见骨头碎裂的声音。

“如何判断自己是否活着，克劳德？”萨菲罗斯贴近他，嘴唇离耳廓只有一根发丝的间距。他喷出的鼻息竟也是冷得，克劳德侧颈一凉，打了个寒颤。“是体温。”萨菲罗斯自问自答，语气低沉。“我出了点问题，克劳德。只有你......这世上只有你和我是相同的，克劳德......”

我才和你不同，克劳德心想。但在心的角落，某个声音轻声质问：真的吗？那听起来像是自己少年的声音，可克劳德从未记得自己有这么个声音，它陌生得可怕。

“寒冷与死亡总是密不可分。我拒绝成为谁的某一部分，拒绝死亡。”若非萨菲罗斯的刀还在继续深入，克劳德几乎要忘了自己如今的凄惨境地。若在现实世界，如此重的伤势，在等待伤口愈合的时间里他可能会痛昏过去。但在梦、在这个疼痛更像瘙痒的诡异噩梦中，他的意识异常清醒。

他感受到正宗切开皮上组织、拨开血管；感受到手腕碎裂的骨头刺入附近的组织；感受到萨菲罗斯贴着他、沾染鲜血的躯体竟逐渐回暖。“克劳德，我发现了，克劳德......”萨菲罗斯低声呢喃，正宗如他所愿，刺穿了克劳德。血红的刀尖从克劳德的小腹探出，没入地底。

“你能让我摆脱寒冷。”

“就算你将我的身体一分为二，你也找不到原因。”克劳德发狠了，不顾一切地挣扎，用尽一生的力气，却只是让正宗四周的伤口逐渐扩大。他挣扎时股间蹭过萨菲罗斯的胯部，身体一僵。“你这个....可恶的......”变态。克劳德在心里补全了最后的形容词。

难以想象萨菲罗斯怎么会、怎么敢在这时候——他妈的硬了。

* * *

萨菲罗斯的胯部，明显更炙热、坚硬、挺立......克劳德想不出其他词儿来，他的脑子一团乱麻。现在的情况是：他的右手被正宗刺穿，左手被萨菲罗斯捏碎了腕骨，背上还开了老大一个口子。而萨菲罗斯在这场景下，他妈的竟然硬了。

“你留着我的血......啊，你还不知道这个，我竟然忘了。”萨菲罗斯像是想起什么好笑的事，巧妙岔开了话题，“我们是一体的，克劳德......我的人偶，我们的羁绊深得你无法想象。孤独能杀死人，你那些所谓同伴根本不能消解你的孤独，因为你和他们不同，你和我才是相同的。和我一起吧，克劳德......一起夺回这个星球不好吗？”

魔鬼又在低语了，克劳德大脑一片混沌。“害怕孤独的是你，萨菲罗斯。”他一针见血。

少见的，萨菲罗斯没有反驳。他只是抽出正宗，将它丢在一旁，重获温度的四肢贴上克劳德伤痕累累的身体。“和我结合、融为一体才是你的意义，克劳德。”他把克劳德的名字咬得极重，仿佛已经叫上了千万遍，字字拆解揉入唇齿。

“你的腹中将有我的骨肉。它们会破开你的皮肤，爬上你的胸口，吞噬你......”萨菲罗斯缓缓说道。他的手掌覆上克劳德鲜血淋漓的背部，一晃而过，那儿完好如初，仿佛此前裸露的鲜红脏器只是另一场梦。萨菲罗斯将克劳德整个身躯都翻过来，强迫他面对自己。

克劳德的双眼满是不屈与抗争的意味，萨菲罗斯并不讨厌。他注意到克劳德如此注视自己时，回温的速度竟然加快不少。尽管不知缘由，萨菲罗斯相信征服、掌控了克劳德就能逃离死亡，逃离那绝望的寒冷。

一股异样的饱腹感席卷而来。克劳德低头望去，有什么东西潜藏在腹部紧绷的皮肤之下，蠕动、生长......萨菲罗斯就像确实掌控他的一切般，遏制了他感应危险的权利——痛苦。他毫无痛感，只能眼睁睁看着腹部裂开一道血红的口子、看着那些所谓“骨血”一个接一个冒出，没有一点真实感。

它们、骨血，有银色的毛发青绿的眼睛，两三个或者四五个，朝自己缓缓爬行。不知何时他已赤裸着身体，胸口满是血迹。这些小怪物和萨菲罗斯都盯着自己，克劳德感觉自己坠入魔晄的牢笼，被萨菲罗斯牢牢攥在手里，拼命挤压、挤压......直到坍缩成一个原点。

都是幻觉，克劳德想。这是一场噩梦，由萨菲罗斯和他扭曲的幻境。这里的一切都不真实。但当第一个“骨血”咬上克劳德的乳首，他久违地感受到疼痛。“幼儿”本能地吮吸，吸得他胸口胀痛。隔了几秒，暴露在外的另个乳头落入另一张小嘴里。

“你将流出甘甜的乳汁，我们（母亲）的血脉将茁壮成长。”

克劳德挣扎着想看清萨菲罗斯，对方的话像是有难以抗拒的魔力，句句成真。他双手毫无知觉，垂落在旁，无法触碰酸痛的胸膛。但他能感觉到温热的液体喷出、落在“幼儿”口中，少许顺着肋骨滴落，染湿了背部。

随后锥心的疼痛贯穿了他。

萨菲罗斯滚烫的阴茎进入了他，将他钉死在这片屈辱之地。没有任何润滑与提醒，只是剧烈的疼痛和肿胀。克劳德张大嘴，颈部弯曲，崩出一条条清晰的血管。他想叫出声，却被萨菲罗斯的手掌捂住了嘴。那手上甚至还留着克劳德自己的血，带着浓郁的铁锈味，冲入鼻腔呛得他不能呼吸。

性器贴着内壁，来回磨蹭。身体仿佛不是自己的，无论胸前的吮吸感还是后穴的贯穿都刻上萨菲罗斯的气息。在这两处萨菲罗斯赐予了他痛苦，仿佛利刃在他光裸背上刻下深入骨髓的魔鬼名讳。没有射精与高潮，只有无休止的结合。他们连身体都像融化了似的，交缠在一起，共享非人的血缘。

他从里到外都染上了萨菲罗斯的味道。

而那象征死亡的冰冷，也随着他和萨菲罗斯的结合逐渐远去。

* * *

第一缕阳光打在克劳德脸上，唤醒了他。他睁开双眼，下意识摸向腹部——那里完好无损，正常得不能再正常。克劳德起身静静看着自己的双手，同样一点儿伤痕都没有。“一个噩梦。”克劳德疲惫地想，起身握住一旁的破坏剑。

一句若有若无的声音轻如羽毛，落入他的耳朵。

“......”

克劳德不想去分辨那是句什么话，他还有太多事要做，太多问题要问。那可能只是一句引诱，正如萨菲罗斯此前做的那样。只是那样。克劳德收拾好心情，推开房门朝第七天堂走去，留下一屋子的淫靡。

空荡的房间里，不知是谁轻轻叹息。

* * *

“这是什么？”克劳德望着爱丽丝。

女孩吐吐舌头，语气轻松：“在被宝条关押的时候偷瞄到的东西，因为好奇就趁着逃跑把它带出来了。我想你可能需要这个。”克劳德看看那叠实验记录，又看看爱丽丝。轻叹一声：“你看过了？”

“没有。”爱丽丝回答，表情十分纯良。

克劳德接过那些资料，随意翻了翻。翻到最后，他突然掏出魔石，用火魔法一把烧了文件。

“哎！”爱丽丝惊叫，颇为失落，“为什么要烧了呀？”她小声提问。

“没什么，就是....想烧。”克劳德语焉不详。

焦黑的纸片纷纷落地，爱丽丝低头看向那依稀可辨的“爱”字，噗嗤一声笑出来：“我觉得蛮傻的，怎么会有这种实验嘛，用生命去要挟别人的爱。”

克劳德没有戳穿爱丽丝之前蹩脚的谎言，胡乱点头，眼神飘忽：“嗯、嗯，很傻。”

有的人傻傻地认为建立在暴力与掌控之上才是解决之道，有的人傻傻地抱着一腔热爱死不更改。萨菲罗斯肯定想不到克劳德·斯特莱夫是靠爱这种东西温暖他的，连他自己也不太相信——尽管他是他年少时的梦。

这其实也算是萨菲罗斯的噩梦，克劳德想。想活下去就得接受某个人的爱，现在还只剩下这么一个关系恶劣的候选人。

下次见面，他思索着......下次见面，也许他可以成为主导的那个。

* * *

**END**


End file.
